Threads of Existence
by Threebranch
Summary: Six months after the events of 'The Boys,' Hughie Campbell thought he faced everything life had to throw at him. Little did he know, somebody from an alternate universe has a plan and now he has to deal with new heroes that he doesn't know anything about. The Boys/Marvel Universe crossover. 'The Boys' is a comic by Garth Ennis.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally I was going to post the first chapter of this story on the 12th. That was before I realized that it was the one year anniversary of Stan Lee's death. **

**As the story progresses, please understand that I have nothing but respect for the man and that the timing of all of this is purely a coincidence. **

**I first got this idea for this story when I saw a video from FilmComicsExplained pop up in my recommendations. I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, if you've never read 'The Boys' comic, you may be in for quite a shock if you keep reading this story here. Garth Ennis is fearless when it comes to writing a plot.**

* * *

**Threads of Existence **

For Hughie Campbell, today is a day that's just perfect for him.

After months of scorching heat followed by more months of blistering cold with what felt like only a day of perfect weather in between, today felt just like that one day.

He looks up in a way so that the back of his head is touching the bench that he's sitting on; just in time to see a small group of five people, or 'supes' as everyone likes to call them, fly over Central Park.

Hughie sighs. "Just look at 'em go."

He thinks back to the year before back when he was working with Billy Butcher, as well as the other members of The Boys: Mother's Milk, The Frenchman, and The Female of the Species.

He takes a moment to scratch his nose. All the things that have happened, it's all behind him now.

He still pays a visit to their graves now and again. He's kept their death a secret so far from his girlfriend, Annie January, but he doesn't know how much longer that'll last as he's likely to spend the rest of his life with her.

Over a dozen times the previous month, he considered proposing to her, but something tells him to wait for something big first. Something that will not only make her want to say yes, but also never wanting her to say no in the future.

He's got a ring already purchased and everything, all he has to do now is…

***RING* *RING* *RING***

The sound of Hughie's cell phone snaps him out of his train of thought as he picks it up and answers the call. "Hello?"

He then hears giggling from the other side.

"_Hehe. Hi babe. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"_

Hughie smiles as he looks straight ahead. "Nope! You've got me at JUST the right moment! Everything's great!"

"_I'm happy to hear that, Hughie! I just got off from work and I was wondering if I could stop by your place tonight! It's been far too long!"_

"Yeah! That'd be great! So you're comin' in around eight or nine or…"

"_Yeah, nine sounds perfect! I'll see you then, babe."_

"Yeah, you too."

He hangs up and looks down at his watch. 5:15. "Man, I'm a lucky guy."

* * *

**(FLASHBACK:**

**Six Months Earlier)**

Walking along the side of the East River, Hughie continues speaking with Annie.

"I came right through the whole thing in one piece. I never had to turn into a monster. There might be folk that think I did, but I'm happy to let them.

I saw all sorts of nightmares and made all sorts of daft mistakes, but I gotta stay the fella I am…

And the fella I am loves Annie January."

He sees Annie smile at him, feeling happier himself.

"Good." She says. "Because Annie January's in love with that fella too."

She looks off into the distance. The Brooklyn Bridge nearing complete reconstruction can be seen in all her beauty in the distance.

"Oh god. Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Hughie answers. "I thought it might make a nice new place for us. Well, you know… we had the park, but… it's maybe a wee bit sad for us now."

Annie's smile grew bigger. "I'd like that."

* * *

**(Present day: Hughie's monologue)**

_**Yeah, that was where I'd LIKE to say that was where the story ends…**_

_**But NOTHIN' could have prepared me for what was to happen next!**_

_**Every news site… every channel!**_

_**People just couldn't stop talkin'… ABOUT HIM!**_

* * *

"Profits are way down for the second month in a row. One more and I think I'll have to retire early."

Working at American Consolidated (formerly Vought American) had always been more of a passion than an annoyance for James Stillwell. The past several months however, seem to be testing him.

Ideas for new superheroes as well as superhero teams have been rejected as fast as they've been brought to him.

After the process of elimination, one of the only superhero teams left remaining after the whole thing with the superhero 'rebellion,' Super Duper, still don't make the company as much money to cover most operating costs. Even with the new redesign.

Without the income to break even. American Consolidated will have no choice but to downsize.

This is the same company that once showed off superhero teams like 'Payback,' 'Team Titanic,' and their most famous one, 'The Seven.'

Currently in his office, he moves some random paperwork to the side to clear off his desk a little more when he gets the sudden urge to take a look at the news.

"_Hm. It's as if there's something going on in this city that's crying out for my attention."_

Two minutes. He told himself that he'll only look at the local news for two minutes before brainstorming for the perfect idea that will bring in profit for American Consolidated.

As soon as he opens up his web browser, the iconic red line with the white text catches his eye.

**Breaking News: Bank Robber's Helicopter Tangled in a Massive Spider Web Between Twin Towers**

"The Twin Towers? They can't be seri-"

He immediately looks out the window and sure enough there was what looks to be a helicopter tangled in what looks like to be a large spider web between The Twin Towers in the distance.

A wave of opportunity overcomes his mind. As far as he knows, there hasn't been a single person who has had Compound V in their system that's gotten the superpowers of a spider.

He quickly picks up his phone.

"Get me City Surveillance!" He commanded. "If there's a… human spider out there… we're gonna find it!"

* * *

_**Okay people. Let's do this one more time.**_

_**My name is Miles Morales.**_

_**I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for like the last ten months, I've been the one and only Spider-Man!**_

_**I've been aware of the multiverse for quite a while now and had teamed up with five others who had been given the same gift that I have.**_

_**We've succeeded in getting them home, and I smile whenever I think about them.**_

_**But that was in the past, I was in my dorm room just finished with a long night of crime fighting when this WEIRD thing happened…**_

_***SIGH* I sometimes try to imagine the pain the other versions of Spider-Man felt when they crossed over into my universe…**_

_**Now I know.**_

_**You see, I was in New York but… things were different.**_

_**For one thing, apparently the World Trade Center was UNTOUCHED by those terrorists! It was the Brooklyn Bridge that got destroyed on Nine-Eleven!**_

_**After getting over that… MASSIVE realization, I attempted to start researching all I could about this new universe when I found out that there was a bank robbery in progress going on which I knew I couldn't let slide.**_

_**I got to that escape helicopter before any of those other weird superheroes from this universe did and ended up doing something that I have only DREAMT of doing!**_

_**I'm sure you know what it is…**_

_**OKAY so I FANTASIZED about webbing an escape helicopter between the Twin Towers! Don't judge me! What matters is that the three men inside were okay and later taken to jail.**_

_**Anyway, I'm gonna FIND whoever or whatever put me in this world of… weird superheroes and maybe find a way back home!**_

_**Did I mention the superheroes here are weird?**_

* * *

Miles Morales puts his hands on his hips as he paces around the cemetery.

He still has his black spider suit on and he occasionally high fives a random stranger passing by on the street.

"Okay, calm down Miles. Maybe you're not alone in this. Maybe there's five other Spider Mans… men? Spider People?

There's probably a few people right now that are facing what YOU'RE facing right now… Just team up with them, shake a few hands, and MAYBE…"

"THE HUMAN SPIDER! I presume…"

Miles turns to the sound of the voice to see a man wearing a business suit and combed brown hair standing in front of him with his hands behind his back.

"Um… I go by Spider-Man. If that's okay with you."

The man nods. "Okay. Spider-Man it is. My name is James Stillwell. I work for a… little company named American Consolidated. You may have heard of us. We employ people who… have gifts just like yourself!"

Miles tilts his head to the side. _"Is he the guy responsible for bringing me here? Hm. I don't think so."_

Stillwell continues speaking. "You see, after pulling a… _marvelous _stunt like THAT… AC would LOVE to see you in action some more. If you come with me right now, we can work on some more de-"

He was then cut off by someone else.

"_**HEY!"**_

Miles and Stillwell look to the sound of the voice. The voice this time belonging to a woman.

"_I know that voice! It… can't be…"_ Thought a slightly panicking Miles.

"Leave him ALONE!" The woman yells.

"I'm sorry lady, but do you know this man?" Calmly questioned Stillwell.

The woman is wearing a white and pink T-shirt with blue shorts along with a pink jacket with its hood up along with a black baseball cap.

Her hair is shoulder length and blonde with the ends dyed pink, matching her clothes.

"I DO!" She rudely answers. "And he doesn't want to be a part of your stupid organization!"

"_Dear God. Gwen. __**Gwen Poole. **__It's been so long." _Miles thinks to himself.

"_AAAND you look like you're about to tear this guys head off!"_

* * *

**I don't mean to offend the victims of 9/11 and their families. It was a tragic day for everybody and it's nothing to insult anybody about. I feel like that I shouldn't exclude anything because I'm a fanfiction writer and not a TV show director. I said Garth Ennis is fearless in his plot writing and that was what I was referring to. I need to be fearless too. **

**Anybody can write a story but only the fearless can be great.**

**But what do you guys think of the first chapter and what do you think is gonna happen next? Are you excited? I know I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Welcome back, true believers! Missed you!**_

_**For all of those who don't know, my name is Gwen Poole.**_

_**I often get confused for Gwen Stacy or for 'Girl Deadpool,' since my last name is Poole, and I have this whole fourth-wall-breaking thing too.**_

_**But UNLIKE Deadpool, I was pretty much intended to be the subversive, self-aware commentary of cape comics as a fan of them myself. Sort of like I'm meditating a conversation between fans and creators from the page.**_

_**The TL;DR is that I'm from YOUR reality, but I live in the Marvel Universe now, on purpose.**_

_**Well… that is until two days ago when I was just doing my normal thing, running through the comic panels looking for my next big thrill when I…**_

_**Came across somebody.**_

_**Somebody else was IN BETWEEN the panels just like I was.**_

_**At first, I was excited when I found out that there was SOMEBODY ELSE who's going through the same thing I'm going through…**_

_**Only for that excitement to die down pretty quickly when I realized exactly WHO he is.**_

'_My name is not important. What's important is what I'm going to DO! If you want to give me a title, feel free to call me __**Aladdin**__. Because I'm about to show you __**a whole new world!**__'_

_**The next thing I knew, I woke up in a weird, alternate version of New York!**_

_**Apparently this… Aladdin… is a fanfiction writer!**_

_**He sent me to another comic book world. I… I had the chance to look into this world's past and all its heroes by looking into the previous comic panels and… God.**_

_***Drinks coffee* I haven't gotten any sleep for the past two days. Two days of seeing these… distorted people become what is supposed to be alternate versions of my favorite heroes but… oh my god. *SNIFF***_

_**Compound V.**_

_**JUST like the Super Soldier Serum… but in the wrong hands…**_

_**I'm sorry I… I…*SNIFF***_

_**When I saw that helicopter get tangled up in a web between the Twin Towers, I KNEW that was supposed to be a reference to the teaser trailer of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man movie!**_

_**I don't know what my role in this story's gonna be…**_

_**But I'm gonna try to help out my friends in any way that I can!**_

* * *

Still staring back at Gwen, Miles nudges Stillwell by lightly with his elbow.

"I'd get out of here if I was you. I've NEVER seen her this angry before."

Stillwell nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice. If you change your mind, swing by my office at American Consolidated. I'll make the time for you."

He takes a few steps backwards then rushes out of the cemetery.

Miles looks at Gwen again. "So… wanna get something to eat?"

Gwen's face instantly lights up as she happily shouts. "YES!"

* * *

"Mmm. It's great that you managed to get some money from those robbers."

Gwen is seen wolfing down a burger in front of a concerned Miles. They're out on a street diner receiving stares from the other customers and people walking by.

"I hate this universe so much, but I can love its food."

Miles crosses his arms. This is the first time he's seen her in five months and back then, she used to tell him all kinds of crazy things like she actually believes that she came from a world beyond theirs and that his whole life is just in a comic book world. Now it's like she only speaks when she's angry about something, or if she's being spoken to.

There's also the comments about the burgers, so that's a step in the right direction.

"Uhh… Gwen? What exactly is it about this universe that you HATE!?"

Gwen stops munching while Miles continues with his question.

"If anything, I'd say this universe is an improvement over ours. I mean, there's not as many supervillains running around and the ones that there are-"

Gwen interrupts Miles by slamming her fists on the table and leaning forward, pointing directly at the Spider-Man's face.

"Don't you DARE ask me about all the horrible stuff I've seen! I'm just having dinner! Explaining everything now would make me want to PUKE!

DO YOU WANNA SEE ME PUKE SPIDER-MAN!? DO YOU!?"

"I don't! I don't! I'm sorry Gwen! Forget I said anything!" Said Miles as he puts his hands up defensively.

Gwen sits back down and slightly arranges a pile of french fries in a neat stack.

"If I'm going to tell you something, Spider-Man. It'll be this."

She picks up a french fry and holds it up to her face.

"THIS… this fry is the universe we're standing in now. It's soggy, it's weird, and it's gross."

She puts the french fry down and picks up another one.

"THIS… delicious normal fry is the universe we came from and the one we need to get back to!"

She eats the french fry while leaving Miles to process the information she gave him.

"That's a… interesting way to look at our situation." Commented Miles.

"But tell me Gwen. Which french fry right here is the universe which YOU claim to be from?"

Gwen giggles a little bit while resting her chin on her hands with her elbows on the table.

"Oh Miles, that would be the old, stale, and forgotten french fry that was kicked under the prep table about a year ago."

* * *

"So they've got all these emus running around, right? So what everyone THOUGHT was an actor who hung themselves was actually…"

Hughie stops talking as soon as he hears Annie giggle next to him.

They're watching 'The Wizard of Oz' together with Dortios and Twinkies laid out in front of them.

"You know so much about movie trivia, Hughie. I didn't know any of this stuff until today."

Hughie smiles and plants a kiss on Annie's head.

"I figured it'd come in handy someday."

Then without warning, the television screen interrupt the commercial break. Catching the couple's attention.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you BREAKING NEWS!_

_We've just gotten reports of a heist taking place right now in The Smithsonian!_

_The attackers described by witnesses are also not human!_

_They're ROBOTS that are coming out of what looks to be like PORTALS!_

Hughie and Annie stand up.

"Robots coming out of portals!?" Said Hughie in disbelief. "SOMEBODY'S not tryna' get what I THINK they're gonna get, are they!?"  
Annie covers her mouth with her hands.

"Hughie, wasn't **Super Duper** assigned as NIGHTGUARDS there earlier this week!?"

Hughie's eyes shot open. He remembers the time he spent with those teenagers. Unlike most other Supes he had to deal with, these guys legitimately want to make the world a better place. Now they're in trouble.

"Oh GOD. YOU'RE RIGHT! We can't just sit here and do nothin' we gotta help them!"

* * *

**(The Smithsonian - Washington D.C.)**

On the grounds outside of the Smithsonian, it was anything but quiet. The noise of battle echoes through the night sky. Occasionally getting cut off by a snarky comment by a large, obese, man wearing green.

"WOW! I feel like I'm playing a video game!"

Right in the middle of everything, a superhero wearing a red costume and mask kept thinking to herself. She is **Auntie Sis, **the unofficial leader of Super Duper.

When Auntie Sis found out that she and the whole team of Super Duper were going to be relocated to Washington D.C., she found herself overwhelmed with joy.

However the whole thing about them being nightguards was mostly just for advertising purposes of the new exhibit going on display at the museum. The new exhibit being one of controversy.

Even though admission into the Smithsonian is free, it really wouldn't hurt to increase some traffic into its multitude of stores.

This isn't the time for thinking, she thought to herself. She has to fight robots now.

She just beheaded two that tried to kill her and her friends with the sword, which is morphed from her teammate, Klanker.

It's a fight or flight situation and there's no way for flight being an option the way things stand right now.

With the adrenaline hyping everybody up, Auntie Sis kept chopping up these random robots with the sword/Klanker.

Alongside her is Bobby Badoing, who is using his weight to roll over robots like a bowling ball, making use of his new ability rather than just bouncing.

Stool Shadow and Cap Camo (formerly Kid Camo) are also doing their part by picking off the attackers one by one by phasing in and out of the walls and the floor of the museum grounds. That extra dose of Compound V doing its job for everyone.

Auntie Sis cuts a robot in half. "37!"

Bobby uses his weight to crush one. "38!"

Cap Camo smashes one's head in with a nightstick after coming out of hiding. "39!"

Taking on the last one, Stool Shadow phases out of a wall and breaks its head open with a fire hydrant. While she did had a nightstick when the battle first started, sometimes she drops the stuff she carries while phasing through walls, forcing her to improvise.

"LAST ONE… number… ah, um… number…"

"40, Stool Shadow." Finished Auntie Sis. "Has anybody seen Black Hole and Ladyfold?"

"They're with the others! Probably on their way with S.W.A.T. or something right now!" Answered Cap Camo.

"Alright, LISTEN UP!" Yelled Auntie Sis as she prepares to give instructions. The three members standing up straight due to her change of tone.

We don't know where or why any of these machines are showing up but THIS cannot be everything. The proper authorities are on their way so the best thing we can do is STAY PUT until…"

***WRRRR***

The four heroes look up at the night sky as a sinister voice calls out to them.

"Super Duper… you've fought well.

But let's see how powerful you REALLY are when going up against…

**THE GREEN GOBLIN!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: In case any of you are wondering who this Aladdin guy is, it's me. I called myself Aladdin.**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter and what do you think is gonna happen next? Don't worry, I won't kill anybody in Super Duper. They're precious to a lot of people.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh god! Police sirens are everywhere!"

Hughie stares in disbelief as he's being carried by Annie over Washington D.C.

As soon as she lets him go, he starts to rush into the scene.

"I'll be quick Annie, I promise." He gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry. Take as much time as you need." Annie comments back.

Hughie then notices a few officers rushing up to them.

"Sir, we would like to ask you to leave and move al-"

Hughie then pulls out his badge and credentials, stopping the officer in his tracks.

"OH! Sorry sir, I didn't realize you were…"

Hughie smiles. "That's all right officer. You're just doin' your job. Is Super Duper still here!?"

The officer nods. "Yes sir. They're receiving medical attention near that ambulance over there. It doesn't look like they sustained anything serious."

Relieved, Hughie talks again. "So we're talking about cuts and bruises. Hmm. You're doin' a good job officer. Keep it up."

The officer nods again and leaves Hughie alone.

In the distance he hears slight groans from his friends.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"Beats me. You see the shape of his bombs?"

"YEAH! They're ORANGE! And shaped like pumpkins! Man, I would love some pumpkin pie right now!"

Putting on his biggest smile, Hughie approaches Super Duper.

"HEY HEY HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO CAME TO MEET YA!"

Not counting Klanker, who's still in his sword form, the rest of the team look at Hughie with widened eyes.

"HUGHIE!" Auntie Sis shouts out, breaking the silence. The superhero team kept in touch with the man ever since that horrible day concerning their new 'leader' but that's all behind them now.

After a brief group hug, Hughie points at one of the members who's dressed in green: Black Hole. He was on good terms with the superhero team ever since he saved his life.

"You taking it easy there buddy? I heard what was happenin' at the Smithsonian, came here as fast I could."

Black Hole laughs. "I'm fine Hughie! We should really see each other more often and just… catch up!"

Hughie smiles and turns to face Auntie Sis.

"So what exactly happened here? I see these robot parts everywhere, but that's really all I'm seein'"

"We were doing our nightly patrol when all of a sudden all these portals started opening up and these robots came out of them." Auntie Sis answers. "We were able to get everybody to safety and even managed to defeat them all with our new and improved powers. We thought everything was going to be okay when all of a sudden this… person… started attacking us using… some kind of flying device. He calls himself the Green Goblin if I remember correctly."

Bobby Badoing takes a step forward. "Yeah! I couldn't reach him with my bouncing powers! He was too fast!"

Hughie scratches his head. "But why would this… Green Goblin guy attack YOU of all people? Unless…"

Auntie Sis nodded. "The new exhibit… _**The Homelander's teeth. **_The Green Goblin stole them."

Another superhero of the group, a blond woman wearing a red costume: Ladyfold, places her hands on her hips. "But why would anybody steal something like TEETH!? What would be the point?"

"Hmm. He's probably planning to sell them to some rich hardcore Homelander fan." Answered Hughie.

"Anyway, it's great to see you guys are okay. I swear, Starlight and I will be keeping our eyes peeled for the Green Goblin. We'll show him what happens when you mess with Super Dup-"

"_**FUCKINGCUNT!"**_

Everybody looks back to see Klanker, who has now reversed back to his original self from his sword form. Klanker has tourettes, and is just as nice as every other member of Super Duper.

"Did… did… did… did we win?"

Cap Camo walks behind his Klanker and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Nah! But we did make it out alive! That should be all that matters!"

Klanker turns his gaze towards Hughie.

"Hughie! You came to see if we're okay!"

Hughie chuckles. "Yeah, it's great to see you too, Klanker!"

* * *

"So… is everything gonna be alright for them?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing they only suffered minor injuries. They looked more astonished than hurt." Said Hughie, answering his girlfriend's question.

"We need to keep our eyes peeled for a fella who likes to dress up as a goblin. Even though it's nowhere NEAR Halloween!"

Annie giggles at her boyfriend before drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Two hours to get here and now two hours back. But it's all fine as long as I'm with you, Hughie."

* * *

"So… are you STAYING anywhere… I mean… where do you SLEEP!?"

Back in New York, Miles and Gwen are walking through Madison Square Park with Gwen looking like she doesn't care about what happens to her at all.

"Spider-Man. First, I don't see myself sleeping anytime soon. Second, you're not gonna believe me but I managed to put together a small living space between the comic panels. I can always just escape to there when I feel saddened. Which comes more often than you think."

Miles looks down at the sidewalk. There goes Gwen again with the so called 'comic book world.'

"You're right. I don't believe you."

Then, without warning, an explosion can be heard in the distance, frightening everyone.

"_Oh boy! The inciting incident has arrived!" _Happily thought Gwen, even though she doesn't have any idea what's going to happen next.

"It sounded like it came from the Brooklyn Bridge! Stay here!" Yelled Miles as he starts to swing away.

"I'm not letting you have ALL the fun, Spider-Man!" Shouted Gwen as she starts feeling the air around her.

"Edge… edge… edge…"

She then grabs ahold of what seems to be an invisible object. "YES!"

She jumps through it…

Only to find herself on a rooftop adjacent to her location.

"Hmm. It looks like something's going on behind the scenes. It should take Spider-Man and I awhile to get to the action."

She's right.

* * *

"Wage slaves! That's all you are! Wage slaves!"

Nearly two dozen men wearing full body armor armed with fully automatic assault weapons and rocket launchers from A.C.'s Private Military division are near the Brooklyn Bridge Memorial going up against a supervillain with electrical powers who looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's wearing a dark blue hooded costume with light blue lightning bolt designs.

"You are going up against _**Electro!**_" The villain says while shooting lightning from his hands. "The human lightning bolt!"

He then notices an A.P.C. making its way towards him…

Only for it to get bombarded by the explosions coming from his partner: an aged, bald man in a green costume and mechanical wings.

He shouts down to the mercenaries below him.

"YOUR SIMPLE WEAPONS WON'T STOP _**THE VULTURE!**_"

The Vulture looks over to the overturned armored truck to see Electro waving something in his hand.

"I got what we needed! Come on!"

The Vulture shouts back. "Let's make an example of these simple minded bastards first! REALLY send a message!"

The mercenaries kept shooting at the vulture, only for them to stop when they hear a familiar voice call out to them.

"EVERYONE CEASE FIRE! NOW!"

Two of the soldiers recognize the voice.

"It's The Deep!" "Oh, he's got this!"

Vulture and Electro look directly at the flying figure confronting them. He's wearing a green cape along with a green superhero suit and gloves with yellow boots. The biggest thing that stands out about this man is the large, rusted out diving helmet; implying that he's worn it for a long period of time.

He points at the two guys terrorizing the Brooklyn Bridge Memorial.

"Villains! Surrender now or face the WRATH…

_**OF THE DEEP!"**_

Vulture and Electro take a second to look at each other: trying to figure out what exactly is happening in front of them.

They look back at the hero with Vulture getting his wings ready for battle while Electro delivers a comment.

"The… Deep? Yeah, with that name I don't think you're taking yourself seriously, buddy."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think of this chapter and what do you think is gonna happen next? **

**I'll try to complete the whole story before Christmas so look forward to at least two chapters a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"HA! I thought this would be a challenge! All it took was one bomb!"

The Deep is seen struggling to stand up as the Vulture circles around him.

"_How is this possible?" _He thinks to himself. _"I fought with The Seven for most of my life and now a random motherfucker with wings is gonna beat me!? NO!"_

He slowly picks up an abandoned vehicle and throws it at the Vulture.

Only for him to easily fly out of its way.

"AMATEUR!" The Vulture yells out. "You're way too slow to fight me!"

"AMATEUR!?" The Deep shouts back; while lifting his feet off the ground. "I'm one of the most powerful superheroes IN THE WORLD!"

Laughing off what he just heard, Vulture flies directly above The Deep and dives right into him, slashing his chest with his razor wings; causing him to fly out of the sky again.

"If you're REALLY the best this universe has to offer. What's there for me to PROVE!?" Shouted the Vulture.

The Deep lies flat on his back and looked up at the night sky while clutching his chest. There's no bleeding but it definitely hurt him a lot. _"That's it. I can't fight anymore. If only that fucker Homelander was still alive or if Queen Maeve hadn't been killed… Hell, I'll even take the A…"_

"Hey man."

He snaps out of his train of thought as he realizes that he's no longer looking at the night sky, but into the face of another superhero with white hair looking down at him.

"I see that you've gotten yourself into a little bit of a… supervillain problem. Why don't you just lay down here for a bit or whatever. _I got this._"

The Deep squints his eyes and sees that this hero has what looks like to be the Ace of Spades on his chest. It's as if he's made a whole deck of cards into his own gimmick.

"_Whatever. It's your funeral, buddy. Hell, I'll even say a few encouraging words at the podium."_

* * *

_**Okay people, let's do this one more time!**_

_**My name is Lincoln Loud.**_

_**I'm 25 years old and for the last four years, I've been the one and only Ace Savvy!**_

_**Ever since my dad nearly got killed during that highly organized casino heist, I swore to put my detective skills to good use in the never ending war against crime.**_

_**One by one, I managed to convince all of my sisters to join me in this war. We didn't want any other family to suffer because of the reckless actions of criminals. Family is everything to us. It's all we got in this broken world of ours.**_

_**Together we managed to bring those responsible to justice. I couldn't have done it without the help of High Card, Eleven of Hearts, Night Club, The Joker, Strong Suit, Eight of Spades, The Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, The Card Counter, and The Pair.**_

_**Now I know what you're thinking, 'Damn, Ace. That's a lot of sisters.' And you're RIGHT! My parents fantasized about having a lot of kids. I just so happen to be the middle child AND the only boy!**_

_**Anyway, enough about me, something crazy happened and now I'm stuck here in this alternate world with weird superheroes. Apparently there used to be this big and famous superhero called The Homelander? But now he's dead?**_

_**Hmm. I don't know. I'm just biding my time here until Card Counter makes a Multiverse Traversing Device and brings me back home. If anybody can do it, she can do it. I'm not worried.**_

* * *

"Well well well. It looks like someone else wants to throw his hat in the ring."

"Oh come on, man!" Shouted Electro. "Let's leave him and get out of here!"

"Hey if you wanna go, then go!" Argued Vulture.

"It's been four years since I last fought! I won't leave until I'm satisfied!"

He points at Lincoln. "I'll show you what you get for getting involved with other people's business!"

Lincoln says nothing. Instead pulling out three Ace of Spades cards from one of six deck holders on his belt.

"_**Time to deal out some justice."**_

The Vulture circles around Lincoln while trying to find the best angle to attack him.

As soon as he does that however, Lincoln takes two cards into his left hand and skillfully throws them so that a single card has been entangled in Vulture's wings.

He then holds the third card up to his face.

"_**Three of a kind!" **_He yells as he presses the picture of the spade.

"Huh? Wh-AAAAAHHH!" The Vulture screams in pain as the two cards that were stuck to him earlier gave out an intense electric shock that connected to each other.

Electro sees hi flying under the bridge, probably not coming back up again. He points at Lincoln.

"Electric powers are MY thing! Let me show you how it's REALLY-

***SPLASH***

AAAAAHHH!"

Lincoln looks above Electro to see that a random woman in her early 20's seems to have come out of nowhere pouring a bucket of water on Electro.

The woman lands on her feet. "If only I had a firefighter helmet!"

Lincoln tries to start speaking. "I… um… ah…" He then hears someone else.

"Dang it Gwen! How'd you get in front of me!?"

Electro looks over to where the voice is coming from only to be surprised as a man in a black spider suit starts webbing his arms to his sides.

"There's ANOTHER… one of…" Electro struggles to speak.

"_What the hell is going on here!?" _Thought Lincoln.

Spider-Man delivers a kick to Electro's side, causing him to go flying off the Brooklyn Bridge.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Gwen then pushes him a little.

"ARE YOU STUPID!? That was Electro! We could have gotten some exposition!"

Lincoln then finds the courage to speak. "Um… EXCUSE ME! CITIZENS!"

Spider-Man and Gwen stop arguing to look at Ace Savvy. Gwen steps back in shock finding herself speechless as if she's seen someone like him before.

"I appreciate the assistance, but what's your business here? Why'd you risk your necks out for me?"

Miles looks at Lincoln. "Sir, I'm a hero. It's what I _do._"

Lincoln points at Miles. "Wait a minute. Those webbing powers earlier… Are you by any chance the guy that tangles the helicopter between the Twin Towers!? THAT WAS NICE!"

Miles laughs. "Yeah. I know ri-HEY! We need to figure out why those two attacked that armored truck!"

Lincoln looks down at the ground and picks up a piece of plastic with some blond hair encased in it.

"This… was in the electric man's hand before you kicked him away. Now the question is what do they need HAIR for?"

While Ace Savvy and Spider-Man continue with their conversation, Gwen keeps looking at Ace while she's being reminded of bad memories.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK: Two years earlier)**

"_Lynn and Lana went from the dining room to the front door, which Lynn opened. Standing on the porch was a tall, muscle bound man with blond hair, a beard, dirty clothes, and a knowing look in his eye._

'_Afternoon young ladies,' the man said. 'I was hoping you could help me find someone. I'm looking for a boy, around ten years old or so- white hair, chipped tooth, goes by 'Lincoln.' Sound familiar?"_

Gwen sighs to herself as she looks away from her laptop and stares at the ceiling. She had just finished the second chapter of a fanfiction that she stumbled across.

The chapter to this story, _**'A Special Bond' **_was uploaded just a month before and hasn't been updated since.

This bothered Gwen only a little as she thinks to herself.

"_Calm down Gwen. Rule number one in fanfiction: never ask when a story is gonna get updated! Rule number two: NEVER ASK WHEN A STORY IS GONNA GET UPDATED! I'm curious about this 'Loud House' anyway. One boy living with ten sisters? That's a cartoon?"_

She exited out of the story by clicking on the author's link, bringing up his list of stories.

"_Okay __**Captain Dodge, **__you've peaked my interest. Let's see what else you wrote about this… Loud House."_

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Gwen is seen curled up in a fetal position under the running shower.

She still has all of her clothes on so don't get any ideas.

"Still not clean… Still not clean… Still not clean." She keeps saying to herself as she bangs her head on the tub floor.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"GWEN! You've been in the shower for thirty minutes! Let me use the bathroom!"

Her brother, Teddy, is loudly knocking on the bathroom door while Gwen keeps talking to herself.

"Still not clean… Still not clean… Still not clean…"

* * *

"Uh… hello? Hello!? HELLO!?"

***SNAP SNAP SNAP***

Lincoln snapping in Gwen's face immediately takes her out of her train of thought.

"Huh? Uh… what!?"

Lincoln turns to face Miles.

"Hey, does your friend here have a history of staring off into space?"

Miles shakes his head. "No. This is the very first time I've seen her do it! Honest!"

Lincoln rolls his eyes. "Okay, now that we're ALL on the same page! I keep hearing about that attack on the Smithsonian that happened not two hours ago. Robots coming out of portals. Maybe they came from the same universe Vulture and Electro came from?"

Miles looks over the Brooklyn Bridge. "I have a Vulture and Electro in MY universe, but Electro acted like he never saw me before, even though he HAS! So… they may be from a different universe from where I'm from! Also, you think they teleported back? Because… I'm not seeing them!"

Lincoln looks in the same direction as Miles. "Yeah, that's what happened. I'd like to think that we DIDN'T commit murder to-"

"Hey! HEY!"

Lincoln, Miles, and Gwen look behind themselves to see a man calling out to them being carried by a flying, blond woman about his age.

As soon as they landed on the ground, a police officer confronts them.

"Sir! You're not allowed to be here! This is the scene of a-"

The man shuts the officer up by showing his badge and credentials.

"OH! Sorry sir. I didn't realize!"

"It's okay officer. You're just doin' your job." Said the man.

Gwen looks them over. _"So the P.M.C. just… vanished? Now there's cops!?_

_And what's Hughie and Starlight doing here!?"_

"Alright! What happened here!? First the Smithsonian and now THIS!?" Said Hughie as he claps his hands together.

"Hello government agent!" Greeted Lincoln loudly. "Who you're looking at right now are three people who have successfully prevented the theft of some random guy's hair!"

He held the encased hair up for Hughie to see. An expression of intrigue creeps onto his face.

"Attempted theft of… hair." Hughie turns his attention towards his girlfriend.

"Looks like SOMEONE'S trying to CLONE THE HOMELANDER!"

Annie takes a step back in shock while Lincoln asks, "Uh, who's that? Who's Homelander?"

Gwen scratches her head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah! You didn't expect LINCOLN LOUD to be in this story, did you?**

**I would also like to thank Captain Dodge for his help in this chapter. He makes Loud House stories and has helped me before in the past. He's a happy friend of mine.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter and what do you think is gonna happen next?**

**Also, happy Thanksgiving everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay… let me get this straight."

**(Huma Huma - Omission)**

The group of five are in Hughie's apartment having a discussion. Gwen is standing against a wall with Spider-Man sitting down and Ace Savvy feeding a sunflower seed to Hughie's chubby hamster, Jamie. Hughie is standing up in front of all of them with Annie by his side while he starts speaking.

"Two of you are from another universe, the Ace Savvy guy is from ANOTHER universe, and you're all fighting a group of bad guys from a THIRD universe that came to THIS universe… wanting to clone the Homelander!?"  
Lincoln looks away from the hamster and faces Hughie.

"You still didn't answer my question from when we were back on the bridge. WHO is the Homelander?"

Hughie is about to answer Lincoln's question when he hears Annie speak first.

"Think about the worst person you've ever met in your life, multiply by a hundred, and stick an American flag on their back… THAT… is Homelander."

"That's a pretty accurate description there, Annie." Said Hughie, earning some giggling from her.

"But I think that instead of TELLING, I should be SHOWING!"

He walks over to his nightstand and opens a drawer.

It came as a surprise to Lincoln and Miles as soon as they found out that he's pulling out a few comic books.

"THESE!" Said Hughie, holding the comics in his hand. "Can explain to you the whole story better than I can!"

He sets the books down on top of the nightstand for Lincoln and Miles to go over.

Immediately, Lincoln goes for the one that features the Homelander. Its cover depicts the blond haired man standing in front of a massive American flag looking over New York City.

"So THIS is the Homelander! So he's a horrible person in real life? He looks AWESOME and… PATRIOTIC here!"

Miles gazes at two other comics.

"The G-Men!? They must be like the X-Men from my universe!"

That caught Hughie's attention. "What?"

Miles points at another comic. "Payback. They're like the… AVENGERS! They're like the Avengers!"

Now nervous, Hughie takes a step towards Miles. "First… what kind of superhero team calls themselves 'The Avengers?' Second…"

Miles opens the Payback comic.

"Shield guy. Bow and arrow guy. A guy in high tech armor. Heck, even a reincarnated viking!"

Hughie speaks again. "That's… not entirely… acc-"

He's then interrupted by Annie, who's calmly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hughie, give them like… five minutes to indulge in their… fantasy."

Lincoln looks up from the Homelander comic.

"Agent Campbell. I believe I know what your plan is. We team up with the superheroes in these comics and fight TOGETHER against the Homelander clone! There may be more DNA samples that might have been-"

Hughie shakes his head. "NO! NO! NO! That's not the plan AT ALL! I don't know WHAT our plan is! I just brought those out so I can better explain to you all ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE!"

Gwen looks at her imaginary watch. "WELP! Looks like that's my cue! I'm gonna take a walk!"

Miles shouts out to her. "What!? Gwen! You don't want to hear about what he has to say!?"

Gwen argues back. "Spider-Man, while I don't mind long, drawn out exposition dumps, I find them only interesting when it's the VILLAIN doing the talking."

Hughie rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Villain? I don't see any villains here. Just the light of my life here and a couple guys who have lost their way."

He turns to face Miles and Lincoln, having a smiling Annie close to his side.

"Now where should I start? I suppose I should start with 'The Seven.' You see, the year was 1971…"

Deciding that it wasn't worth her time to hear Hughie's explanation about the history of this comic book world, Gwen starts to head out…

But not before taking Homelander's hair sample with her, which Lincoln left on a chair.

"_If Lincoln starts freaking out about the hair, I'll know the explanation was shorter than my walk." _Thought Gwen as she puts it in her pocket and walks out the room.

* * *

Walking up some stairs between two buildings from Shakespeare up to Anderson Avenue, Gwen thinks to herself.

"_It's been two years since I've been taken into the Marvel Universe. There are times that I think to myself about what has been going on back home while I was away…_

_All the fanfiction that I read before that weren't completed probably has at least one new chapter by now. Fanfiction writers can't be THAT lazy!"_

Sighing to herself, she immediately notices that she's completely alone on the street. No cars. Nothing.

"_Okay… this is getting weird."_

"Well look who we have here!"

That voice caught her attention as she raises her head up away from looking at the ground to see three familiar faces look back at her.

* * *

Back in Hughie's apartment, he's just finishing up the first part of his explanation to Lincoln and Miles.

"So yeah, at the time of A-Train's admission into The Seven, Lamplighter retired."

"Wow. That's gotta suck." Said Miles, enjoying the story so far. "So who replaced him?"

Annie pats Hughie on the shoulder, signaling that she's prepared to answer the question herself.

"You're looking right at her." She said, picking up Hughie's issue of The Young Americans from off the nightstand, pointing to her illustration.

"WOW! I didn't see THAT before!" Exclaimed Miles happily.

"You were part of The Seven!" Said Lincoln.

Annie gives a light smile. "You know, that's almost exactly how I felt when I found out that I was selected."

Her facial expression then suddenly changes to something slightly more serious.

"But that joy… unfortunately didn't last long for me."

She looks at Hughie, who awkwardly smiles at her. She then smiles back.

"But that was only for a while."

* * *

"_Aladdin just couldn't write all the exposition down, can he!? NOPE! It's an action scene for Gwenpool!"_

Gwen is trying to take in the fact that she's facing three comic book characters that she hates with all her heart.

"Aw. Don't give us that look, sweetheart. We're here to help YOU!"  
The man speaking to her right now is known as **Big Game**: leader of a hero group that used to be around, **Teenage Kix.**

Gwen saw Teenage Kix as the complete antithesis of what superhero groups should be. If they did any of their usual stuff in the Marvel Universe instead of their world, she can see Captain Marvel kick all their butts all the way to Titan and she wouldn't care.

With Big Game is another member, **Shout Out. **Gwen knows that Shout Out had his thumbs ripped off by Billy Butcher early in the comic series and it looks like that after everything that has happened, he still hasn't learned anything.

As for the third person, this is the one that Gwen hates the most out of all of them. She is known for extracting claws from her wrists, and she often has fun with the rest of the team in their antics. **Popclaw **isn't a figure people should look up to according to Gwen.

"_The fact that she's an obvious knock off of X-23 makes me hate her even more!" _She thought.

She takes a second to look at the deep scars on her face, which were definitely left there by the Female.

Big Game continues speaking.

"We've seen you in action earlier on the Brooklyn Bridge! It was on the news and everything! What's your name? What do you go by?"

"My name is none of your fucking business! Leave me alone!" Yelled Gwen angrily.

"Now now. Don't be like that. You're among friends here!"

"I'm NOT your FRIEND! Get away from me before I hurt ALL OF YOU!"

After hearing what Gwen had to say, Big Game's facial expression changes.

"Now that's not very nice. The fuck's your problem?"

Shout Out and Popclaw take a step forward.

"What do you mean you'll HURT us? You bitch!" Insulted Popclaw.

"The boss wanted to welcome you into this growing group of ours and you're REFUSING!? Come on. How fucked up are you!?" Said Shout Out.

"Hey, don't think I don't know what you intend to do with me!" Gwen yelled back. "You want to invite your friends and then all take turns FUCKING ME! IS THAT IT!? You don't see me any different than those PROSTITUTES!"

Big Game raises his hands up defensively. "HEY HEY! I'll have you know that all those women consent… You know what?"

He then starts cracking his knuckles. "Let's see how tough you really are after I rip those lips from your face!"

Gwen starts feeling the air behind her to find the edge of a comic panel.

"_I'm gonna fuck you guys up even WORSE than 'The Boys' did!" _

She feels a panel's edge when she sees Shout Out leap into the air. This gives her an idea as she jumps out of the panel.

"What the… where'd she go!" Said Shout Out.

"She's doing that thing that she did on the bridge!" Said Big Game. "Keep your eyes peel- OH MY GOD!"

Big Game and Popclaw look in shock as they seen Gwenpool leap out of nowhere on top of Shout Out, grabbing his wrist.

"_Shout Out is practically this universe's Electro, except not as dangerous. I'd put him at twenty percent."_

***ZAP***

"AAAAAHHH!"

The satisfying sound of Big Game's screaming rang in Gwen's ears as she managed to get Shout Out to hurt his own teammate.

Seeing Big Game collapse on the ground, Gwen then kicks herself off of Shout Out and lands perfectly on her feet.

"_One down, two to go!"_

Shout Out then charges at Gwen head on with his arm outstretched.

Gwen simply ducks out of his line of fire and double kicks him in the stomach…

Knocking him out of the comic panel.

Popclaw now looks a little panicked after seeing a partner of her's getting kicked into seemingly nowhere after seeing their team leader got electricuted.

"AAAAHH! AH! AH!"

She then hears Shout Out scream as he's being tossed down the stairs behind her. Probably not a good idea to take a look. Apparently this woman has the power to teleport other people to where she wants.

She looks at Gwen with panicked rage. "Okay, mono e mono it is then."

She then witnesses Gwen unsheathe a large katana blade with a look on her face that's best described as angry and insane.

"I've saved the best for you RIGHT HERE BITCH!" She said in a grainy, unorganized voice.

Popclaw gulped, and unsheathes her claws.

"COME AND GET ME!"

* * *

**Okay, that's enough writing for this chapter. Gwenpool vs Popclaw, everybody!**

**Also, there's nothing wrong with me placing this story a bit into the future, is there?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gwen narrows her eyes at Popclaw, trying to figure out the best way to attack her.

While she's doing that however, she could swear that she's hearing some faint music playing in the back of her head.

"_**Don't be sorry, this is my journey. To find my whereabouts!**_

_**WHOA-O-O-O-A-A!**_

_Who are you playing this music for, Aladdin!? WHO!?"_

The song keeps playing in her head as she clashes with Popclaw.

"**I'm so happy, to take on a burden, to free my destiny…**

**WHOA-"**

***CRACK***

Gwen can feel her face stinging in pain as Popclaw kicks her away, she dropped her sword and is struggling to stand up."

"_Okay… okay." _Thought Gwen. _"I sure would like a superhero intervention right about now. Anybody… ANYBODY!?"_

Popclaw interrupts her thinking.

"You thought you could defeat me!? ME!? I'M POPCLAW! And I'll make sure you'll never forg-AAAHH!"  
Gwen gasped a little as she witnesses Popclaw getting dragged away from her line of sight with what appears to be a large spider web.

***WHAM***

She then stands up to try to see the face of the person who rescued her. It couldn't be Miles, he's still in Hughie's apartment.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

She hears the iconic voice… and rushes to meet the man.

"Oh my god!"

Standing in front of her is an older man who doesn't look a day over 40. Tall, brown hair, and wearing a black four piece suit with a red tie.

She then sees Popclaw's unconscious body laying at his feet, spider webbing all over her.

"PETER!"

Peter Parker looks at Gwen with a shocked expression.

"Uh… yes? I'm Peter. Who are you?"

Gwen doesn't say anything. Instead she runs up to her hero and hugs him.

Peter, hesitantly at first, decides to hug her back.

"Come on." He says to her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I don't believe it! You don't look a day over 40!"

Gwen and Peter are seen sitting on a bench at Claremont Park, the light of the street lamps illuminating the trail in front of them.

Peter smiles at Gwen's compliment.

"Heh. Believe it or not. I'm actually 50! It's nice to know that I look younger than I really am."

Gwen smiles again. "Hehe. You know, with you here, Peter, I feel like everything's gonna be alright! I mean, this universe is just so… AWFUL!"

Peter bursts out laughing. "HAHAHA! I know right? Especially with all the things these quote on quote 'heroes' do! I could go the rest of my life without seeing anything like 'Herogasm' again!" He laughs again.

Gwen starts laughing with Peter. "YEAH! I mean… what were they THINKING!? Did they think that just because they're superheroes, that means they can do whatever they want!? That's not how it works! It's what you always said…"

Peter's now giving a curious expression. "Wait… are you gonna say what I THINK you're gonna say?"

Gwen gives Peter a goofy smile and says it.

"_**With great power comes great responsibility!"**_

Peter laughs while standing up from the bench.

"HAHA! YES! You even got my phrase right! Man, I'm so happy to meet you, Gwen!"

This moment right here is pretty much what Gwen could only imagine would happen to her. But this isn't imagination, it's reality. Excitement doesn't even begin to describe what she's feeling right now.

She wipes a tear from her eye. "I've waited my whole life to hear you say something like that to me."

Then, as if she's acting on instinct, pulls the encased hair of Homelander from her pants pocket.

"I'll bring you up to speed, Peter. We're trying to stop what I THINK are the Sinister Six from stealing DNA samples from this deceased hero called The Homelander. We've already dealt with Vulture and Electro!"

Peter gives off a look of concern. "Vulture and Electro, huh?"

His eyes then wander to the hair that Gwen's holding. For a split second, Gwen could have sworn that the face he was making was pretty similar to the face that the Black Cat made when she was presented with a duffel bag full of cash.

"Can I… see that for a second?" Gwen hears Peter say.

"Huh? OH! Um… sure, here you go."

Gwen, hesitantly at first, gives Peter the encased hair, which he quickly snatches from her.

She then feels herself getting increasingly nervous although she doesn't really understand why.

This is Peter Parker we're talking about. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! He takes on animal themed supervillains and an alien symbiote on an almost daily basis. There's no way he could actually be…

"OKAY! That was more than a second! Give it back please!"

Peter delivers a wicked look at a visibly frightened Gwen and clutches the hair in his grip.

"Give _**what **_back?"

* * *

Back at Hughie's apartment, Miles and Lincoln are seen lying down on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

They heard about everything.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Lincoln sniffs. "I just wanna go under my covers and shut myself off from the world for the next few days."

"Dude. Same." Said Miles, equally as traumatized. "I always wondered if the Avengers in my universe had any secrets of their own. Now that I think about it… I don't think I ever want to join them."

Hughie shakes his head in pity. "I'd offer you guys a drink, but one of you is underage. I also don't have any."

Annie looks over at the front door. "I wonder where the third one went. Gwen, I think her name was. She must be taking a really long walk."

Hughie looks at her. "Maybe she got lost? I mean… this is an ALTERNATE New York City after all."

Before Annie can nod her head in agreement, a green portal opens up in the center of the room.

"FUCK!" Hughie screams out in shock as he sees a man stepping out of the portal carrying an unconscious Gwen in his arms.

As he throws her on the floor, Miles points at him. "YOU!"

Peter looks at Miles. "I am not the same Peter Parker that you have met in your lifetime, Miles Morales!"

Hughie takes a step forward "It was YOU who sent those robots to the Smithsonian, wasn't it! YOU'VE SENT THE GREEN GOBLIN!"

Peter crosses his arms. "The robots were meant to go between the universes so we didn't have to. Long story short, our hand was forced and we needed to do the job ourselves. It actually has been 18 years since Green Goblin last wore his costume."

Putting his detective skills to work, Lincoln shouts out a question. "But why clone the Homelander!? What's there to gain by going into THIS universe!?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT MUCH!" Yelled Peter. "I also don't know how you and the other two entered this universe. Possibly through some unknown third party. But I'll be DAMNED if you continue to mess with us!"

He points to his wristwatch, then at Lincoln and Miles.

"It's a few minutes till midnight. Meet us at the docks at six A.M. and be prepared for the finale!"

Trying to fight back tears, Miles asks, "And… if we DECLINE the invitation!?"

"If you refuse… we'll use New York as a testing ground for the NEW HOMELANDER!" Peter shouts as he teleports away.

Looking over Gwen's unconscious body, Lincoln says,

"Well… this sucks."

* * *

**So, yeah! Peter Parker's the bad guy!**

**See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a heads up; this chapter has a lot of exposition in it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Okay people, let's do this one more time.**_

_**My name is Dr. Peter Benjamin Parker.**_

_**At the young age of 16, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for a while after that, I was the one and only Spider-Man.**_

_**I think it was a little after my first year when I got into that conflict with Norman Osborn, AKA The Green Goblin. This leads to that and BOOM… he has amnesia. **_

_**It was right then and there that I decided to not keep secrets from my childhood friend, Harry Osborn. I told him everything, including the fact that his dad tried to kill me.**_

_**I guess you could say that he took everything to heart because a few months later, I saw the Green Goblin again.**_

_**Only this time it wasn't Norman… it was Harry!**_

* * *

_**(Flashback, 1983)**_

_Spider-Man and Green Goblin, both age 17, are seen on a random rooftop._

"_It's too dangerous, Harry! What if your dad sees you and gets all his memories back!?"_

"_I don't think that's how amnesia works, Peter! I've yet to see anybody get all their memories back after looking at just one random picture of themselves!"_

* * *

_**Norman, in the end, DID get his memories back.**_

_**It was a bit too late to do him any good though, he was on his deathbed.**_

_**So for the remainder of the 80's and late into the 90's, people kept witnessing the Spider-Man and a now returned Green Goblin working together to fight villains like the Scorpion, Tombstone, and The Vulture.**_

_**The Dynamic Duo: everyone called us.**_

_**At the age of 32, Harry and I mutually decided to put the Dynamic Duo to rest and move on with our lives. We just couldn't take it anymore.**_

_**The last sighting of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin was on the night of October 31st, 1998.**_

_**For the next few decades, a lot of things happened. Terrible things. People started to forget about the Spider-Man.**_

_**I was fine with that, the suit was already trashed anyway.**_

_**As far as everyone knows, Harry Osborn is the C.E.O. of Oscorp and Peter Parker is the head of its research institute.**_

_**Heck, you could even say we cashed in on all those recent tragedies.**_

_**Enter: Tony Stark and Stark Industries.**_

_**Tony Stark… I'll never forget that name.**_

_**He was always so… upbeat about everything. Like if he walks into a room, the lights themselves brighten up**_

_**I mean… this is a man who gets things DONE! He's only six months older than me too!**_

_**The creation of smarter weapons, advanced robotics and a new form of satellite targeting**_

_**Every time I see his smiling face, I feel like I could take on the world, only I didn't have to.**_

_***SNIFF***_

_**I think that's why it broke my heart when I learned from the news that he was captured by terrorists in Afghanistan!**_

_**I mean… I mean… SURE he escaped! Happiest day of my life! But I KNEW deep down that it was a completely different Tony Stark that returned to the states. You don't just walk out of things like that unscarred!**_

_**When the news came out about this mysterious 'Iron Man,' that's when I knew…**_

_**Even before Tony himself announced it at his press conference I KNEW… Tony Stark IS Iron Man.**_

_**Ever since then, everywhere I look, people stopped looking up to Spider-Man. It was Iron Man that everybody loves! He was able to accomplish more for New York City in one year than Spider-Man did for sixteen!**_

_**And you know what…**_

_**I was perfectly FINE with that!**_

_**But it wasn't like I was sitting on my hands for two decades… I had a chance to work with a few people.**_

_**Enter: Walter Hardy.**_

_**I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would work hand in hand with a man who calls himself a 'cat burglar,' but I'm very good at what I do, and he's very good at what HE does.**_

_**I remember this snippet from a book I read from author Terry Pratchett and it applies to this guy. '**__**The thief, as will become apparent, was a special type of thief. This thief was an artist of theft. Other thieves merely stole everything that was not nailed down, but this thief stole the nails as well.'**_

_**I keep telling myself that he's working for us so he can avoid jail and be able to feed his daughter. Felicia looks like a good kid who'll never follow in his footsteps. I don't ever see myself becoming a SHIELD agent like my parents were.**_

_**Anyway, as long as he didn't steal from Stark Industries, I told myself Walt and I could be friends.**_

_**We even got schematics from Advanced Idea Mechanics thanks to him. That's how we were able to build those robots.**_

_**Anyway, flash forward to 2016 and that's when shit started hitting the fan.**_

_**Apparently a group of plucky teenage superheroes decided to film a reality show of them fighting supervillains somewhere in Connecticut, an accident happens, and now America has to deal with the deaths of 616 innocent men, women, and children.**_

_**Enter: The Superhuman Registration Act.**_

_**My champion, Tony Stark, came out in full support of the act and I agree with him 100 percent.**_

_**How many more innocent people have to die due to the careless actions of costumed vigilantes before drastic action has to be taken? In the eyes of some, superheroes are practically biological superweapons encased in spandex and leather.**_

_**However, not everybody was on board to join side by side with him.**_

_**Enter: Captain America.**_

_**Everything that superheroes have done, they do it for the people.**_

_**For a superhero… THE PEOPLE… always come first.**_

_**Everything else comes second, including family members.**_

_**We should not be fighting the same people that we swore to ourselves to protect just for the trivial benefit of having our secret identities kept secret.**_

_**Then why the hell is Captain America of all people fighting HIS OWN just so superheroes don't have to become government agents!?**_

_**That makes absolutely no sense.**_

_**So now… there's this ongoing war against these… 'Secret Avengers.'**_

* * *

_**(Flashback, 2016)**_

_Peter Parker and Harry Osborn are talking in Harry's office._

"_Harry, I just ran the numbers… ANYBODY could win this… 'Civil War.'"_

_Harry scratches his nose. "Are you implying what I THINK you're implying, Peter?"_

"_We can't sit on the sidelines anymore! I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if Captain America and the Secret Avengers end up getting their way! They'll only set up higher goals for themselves! I don't see this ending well for the people at all."_

_Harry chuckles a little. "Actually Peter, I can imagine a world where superheroes rebelled against the government."_

"_What?"_

"_Peter, what if I told you that I've been aware of an alternate universe where there are all these superheroes, but they're nothing like the ones we have here!?"_

* * *

_**Enter: Richard Fisk.**_

_**Turns out that Harry purchased 12% of Fisk Industries the year before and ended up looking at this alternative universe with the son of Kingpin.**_

_**After looking into that… hectic alternate universe myself, that's when I had an idea.**_

_**Create a clone of the now deceased Homelander and use it to assist Tony Stark against Captain America; and if possible, replace Captain America with Homelander.**_

_**Sounds perfect on paper, but I needed a team first.**_

_**Harry was on board immediately, he even preserved his Green Goblin suit. Anything for a friend in need, I guess.**_

_**Adrian Toomes wasn't all that hard to hunt down. In my opinion, I think he agreed to be our accomplice only because he misses us. He's 66 years old and has nobody.**_

_**Then… came Max Dillon AKA Electro, age 22. Struck by lightning while working on a utility pole. A young man with much potential.**_

_**Turns out that he idolizes Spider-Man. One identity reveal later and he was all over me.**_

_**I even upgraded his suit for him. Can you believe his old one was green and yellow?**_

_**Then… I gathered up everybody… and made my speech.**_

* * *

_Speaking in front of about a dozen people including Harry, Adrian, Max, Walt, and Richard; Peter speaks._

"_My friends,_

_All throughout our lives, we've been told time and time again that superheroes are here to help us. _

_This is true for the most part but as you all know, recent events that have happened have led us to… this point in time._

_Right now there is a war going on in the superhero community with Tony Stark leading one side and Captain America leading the other._

_Very recently, it has come to our attention that the discovery of an alternate universe has shown people's fears being brought to light._

_In this alternate universe, a superhero that goes by the name, 'Homelander' led thousands of superheroes in an attempt to overthrow all the world's governments beginning with The United States._

_You know what ended up stopping them?_

_It was the combined efforts of the government along with safeguarding protocols from the private sector that stopped the superhero rebellion._

_As much as we would like to believe that such an event will never take place in our universe, the reality of the situation we face right now is that it is a complete possibility._

_However, as reckless as Captain America's actions are, I do have to agree with him on one thing…_

_The law is not perfect._

_I will also add… those who MAKE laws… up in Capitol Hill... are far from perfect as well and would end up making everything worse for everyone before they can be better._

_But the Superhuman Registration Act was created with the purpose and intention of protecting the PEOPLE…_

_The same people who are saved each and everyday, who can now sleep a little better knowing that there are heroes willing to comply with THEIR elected officials to make an attempt to restore public trust!_

_Tony Stark knows this… WE know this…_

_Gentlemen… it's time we begin 'Project Homelander.'"_

_**The standing ovation I got afterwards: unforgettable.**_

* * *

**5:50 A.M.**

Hughie, Annie, Miles, and Lincoln are out near the docks waiting for the gang of four to arrive.

Annie's donning her signature superhero uniform from when she went by the name, Starlight.

"Hey man, thanks for the cereal and coffee earlier." Said Miles. "I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, I don't think anybody can." Said Hughie. "Just be prepared for when they show up."

"HEY! While we're waiting…" Lincoln interrupts. "What do you guys think we should call ourselves."

Miles faces Lincoln. "We're not calling ourselves anything, Ace. We need to prepare ourselves for…"

"I GOT IT! **THE FANTASTIC FOUR!**" Lincoln shouts out.

"Okay! We are NOT calling ourselves The Fantastic Four!" Argues Miles.

Hughie and Annie smile at Lincoln, with Hughie saying, "You know, that actually isn't a bad idea. I mean… it's better than that other superhero group, 'The Fearsome Foursome.'"

"The Fearsome Foursome?" Said Miles, trying to see if he understood correctly. "That just sounds… wrong."

"Oh, they do EXACTLY what the name implies, Spider-Man!"

"Oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Shouted Miles before Lincoln speaks up again.

"So… are we talking three guys and one girl here, or…"

"**YOU GUYS ARE EARLY! I LIKE THAT!"**

The group of heroes, now calling themselves The Fantastic Four, look up at the building above them. Peter, Green Goblin, Vulture, and Electro are looking down at them with giant smiles on their faces.

"Sorry you guys feel like you're being dragged into this!" Said Peter. "But _the boys _and I aren't going to let you all interrupt our project anymore!"

"_Wait… did he just say… The Boys?" _Thought Hughie.

* * *

**Okay, I feel like I need to explain a few things here:**

**First, the thing that mostly motivates Peter Parker to do what he's doing is not the law or even public trust when it comes to superheroes, it's helping out Tony Stark.**

**And second, I put Green Goblin, Vulture, and Electro as villains in the story just so I could make that one reference to the 'Me and the Boys' meme. In a Marvel/ The Boys crossover story of all things. I knew I wanted to do something with that for a while, I just didn't have a story idea for it until I found out about 'The Boys.'**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. You won't believe what I have planned for you all to read.**

**Here's an upload schedule I have planned for the rest of the story:**

**Chapter 8 on the 12th**

**Chapter 9 on the 18th**

**The final chapter on the 24th **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_**Only madmen could contain the thought, execute the act, fly the planes."**_

"No."

"_**The sane world will always be vulnerable to madmen. Because we cannot go where they go to conceive such things."**_

"Stop it."

"_**We could not see it coming. We could not be here before it happened. We could not stop it."**_

"YOU'RE LYING!"  
Curled up in a fetal position and having her hands pressed up against her ears, Gwen is trying desperately to block out the sinister voices speaking to her.

But deep down, she knew she couldn't escape it. This is her nightmare after all. She just needs to wake up and it would all be over.

All around her is nothing but darkness. She could still see her hands in front of her but she's seeing nothing else.

The voices continue speaking.

"_**You cannot see us for the dust, but we are here.**_

_**You cannot see us for the cries, but we are here."**_

_***WHAM***_

"AAAAUGH!"

Gwen snaps out of her train of thought as she felt somebody kicked her in the stomach.

She stands up and looks around. It's still dark. She's still in her nightmare.

She then notices the twin katanas strapped to her back and realizes that she's in full costume.

"Uh… is it fighting time already?"

Just as she said that however, she hears a loud voice from right behind her.

"MICHIGAN!"

_***WHAM***_

Trying to ignore the intense discomfort on the back of her head, Gwenpool turns around to see the man holding the golden eagle shield that she hates so much.

The man that attacked her is known as **Soldier Boy, **an analogue of Captain America. But he was killed by Billy Butcher in the comics, why's she fighting him?

"_Just looking at this… abomination… MAKES ME SICK!" _Thought Gwen as she continues with the fight.

Before she could pull out her twin katanas however, Soldier Boy proceeds to hit her three more times with his shield.

"ALABAMA! MARYLAND! VERMONT!"

Luckily for Gwen, despite getting hurt, she actually gained some distance between her and Soldier Boy, allowing her enough time to pull out her twin katanas.

In a fit of rage, she shouts out to Soldier Boy, "YOU'RE NO SOLDIER!"

She goes on to attack him with her blades only for him to block them with his shield.

"VIRGINIA!" He shouts out as he strengthens his hold on his weapon.

"_What is it with him and naming states!?" _Thought Gwen before she notices that there's somebody coming up from behind Soldier Boy.

In a very patriotic and heroic voice, this man speaks out, "Care to explain to me why you're committing STOLEN VALOR!?"

Soldier Boy looks behind him to see the angry face of Captain America behind him.

"HAHAHA! You're screwed now!" Yelled an ecstatic Gwen.

What follows next is Soldier Boy raising his hand against the Captain, but the man who's committing the act of stolen valor proved no match as he ends up beaten on the ground.

"You've committed the most disrespectful crime imaginable!" Captain America shouts out to the beaten pretend hero before looking over to Gwen.

He then gives her a warm smile, completing her fantasy.

Gwen was about to thank the imaginary Captain America before she hears a very familiar voice that she has never forgotten speak out behind her.

"Well… THAT was a hell of a show. It really couldn't have gone any different now, could it?"

She slowly turned her head around in fear as she's being greeted by a certain, elderly man.

Elderly, but youthful in every expression.

He's dressed in a clean, fine blue dress shirt and black jacket with gray pants, along with his iconic brown sunglasses.

With tears forming in her eyes, Gwen greets the figment of her imagination that's taken the image of her idol.

"Hi... Stan."

* * *

Back in the real world the newly named Fantastic Four are battling Peter Parker and 'The Boys.'

Random shouting and insults can be heard from both sides.

"Your light powers won't affect me, Starlight!" Electro shouts as he takes on Annie's attacks.

"I've been fighting for DECADES, kid. What makes you think you can beat ME!?" Shouted Vulture as he flies over Miles.

"I'm not like the Spider-Man you're familiar with!" Shouts Miles as he turns invisible, stunning Vulture.

"Impressive."

Meanwhile, Green Goblin is fighting Ace Savvy.

For every pumpkin bomb he throws, Lincoln counters by throwing a razor sharp playing card; detonating the bombs in midair.

The Green Goblin contacts Peter through his ear piece.

"PETER! This guy has more cards than I have bombs! What do I do!?"

Peter is fighting the last member of the Fantastic Four, Hughie. He shoots out a couple of webs, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. He then talks with Harry.

"Just do that thing you used to do back in the day when we fought together."

Harry throws another pumpkin bomb, which nearly blows up in his face due to Ace Savvy's throwing skills. "WHAT THING!?"

"You know…" Stuttered Peter, trying to be more specific. "The thing with your… fingers."

Harry's eyes then light up. "OH YEAH!"

He lowers his altitude on his glider so that he's closer to Ace Savvy.

"TAKE THIS ACE SAVVY!" He shouts as sparks fly off his fingertips, hitting Lincoln.

"AAAHH!" Screamed Lincoln as he falls flat on his back from the attack.

Witnessing the battle, Peter delivers a comment.

"Heh. That takes care of THAT problem!"

His smile quickly fades away however, as he witnesses Hughie pull the spider webbing off of him; his eyes full of rage.

"Huh? I thought for sure that webbing was strong enough to restrain The Hulk?"

* * *

Back in Gwen's dream, she continues her conversation with Stan Lee.

"Stan, you have given me and a lot of other people nothing but joy for decades! You gave us this wonderful world that we could escape to because the world we live in now sucks! But there are all these… people who are… INSULTING your good name. They're creating all these... HORRIBLE WORLDS..."

"Wait wait! Now hold on a second Gwen." Interrupts Stan as he waved her off.

"I am NOT… nor have I ever been… insulted by a fictional world.

Comic book worlds, no matter WHO or WHERE they come from… always exist to serve US… never the other way around! Frankly, I can see an upside to this brand new world of superheroes.

New things to explore! You don't have to contain yourself in your… bubble. For lack of a better word. Don't you want that, Gwen? I thought you LIKED trying out new things!"

Gwen struggles to come up with an argument. "But… it doesn't… FEEL RIGHT! Don't you feel… you know… at least a LITTLE angry?"

Stan relaxes his shoulders a little. "Gwen. I thought you knew me better than that. That's practically why I'm here, isn't it? I'm all the Stan Lee facts that you buried deep in your mind WISHING that you never came across… all because you wanted to make a perfect Stan Lee that you can look up to.

But the truth that you find so terrible is that I'm no different than anybody else you've met in your life before you crossed dimensions! I was a guy who just wanted to sell enough books so I could keep my… LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

Gwen looks away from the ground and looked into the eyes of Stan Lee.

"Stop! Worrying! About! Satire! Or parody… AND BE HAPPY!

That's what I would say to you right now if I was alive…

That's **ALL** I would say to you!"

As much as Gwen hates to admit it, she's hearing what she needs to hear and not what she wants to hear.

"I never really thought of it that way, Stan. Thank you."

Stan smiles. "You're very welcome, Gwen. That's probably the reason why you were thrown into this universe in the first place…"

Gwen then notices the darkness surrounding her and Stan start to lighten up.

"Also, if you could do me a favor… The moment you see the Peter Parker that nerve pinched you...

Kick him in the head for me, would you?"

* * *

That's when Gwen woke up. Finding herself at Hughie's apartment.

A smile growing on her face, she talks to herself.

"**Excelsior, Stan Lee.**"

After getting a quick drink of water, she hops between the comic panels.

Taking a second to change into her costume.

* * *

Hughie stares in shock as Peter activates a device on his back, using some kind of nanotechnology to produce four robotic spider legs.

"WHOA! That's… something new!"

Peter smiles. "I think this game's gone on far enough, wouldn't you agr-"

"AERIAL ATTACK!"

"Huh?"

Peter looks above him only to get kicked in the head by a costumed Gwenpool.

"GWEN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Shouted Hughie, now relieved.

Gwen is now hanging onto Peter, trying to pry is device off of his back with a katana sword, cutting into him in the process.

"AAAUGH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried in pain.

Vulture starts to dive in. "Hold on! I'll get that bitch off of…

***WHAM***

AAAHH!"

Vulture is struggling to keep control of himself while taking a few hits from an invisible Miles.

Seeing his childhood friend in trouble and in pain, Harry starts to fly to Peter's direction.

"Don't worry buddy! I go-AAAHH!"

Harry then feels a large cut forming on his right cheek while massive pain signals are being delivered to his brain as he sees Ace Savvy looking up at him. One of his throwing cards made its mark on his face.

"I'M NOT FOLDING YET!"

"_AAugh! You useless fucks!"_ Thought Peter as Gwen successfully detaches the device.

"How do you like me now!?" She yelled before leaping off the comic panel.

Electro looks at the whole situation. "Huh? Where'd she g-AAAHH!"

Electro then screams as a large, open bag of dirt is poured on top of him, making him all dirty.

Annie, taking advantage of the distraction provided by Gwen, picks Electro off of the ground,

And throws him into the water nearby.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Gwen steps back into the panel and high fives Annie.

"One down, three to go!" Said Gwen.

"Heh. Maybe you should take my place in The Fantastic Four." Joked Annie.

Gwen blinks twice. Unsure of what she had heard what Starlight said was real or not.

"Uh… the what now?"

After seeing Max get dunked into the river, Peter thinks to himself.

"_Oh no. Max! This wasn't part of the plan! I might have severely underestimated these guys!"_

He turns his earpiece to another frequency.

"George! We're getting our asses handed to us over here! Send him in! NOW!"

That caught Gwen's attention.

"_George? As in like __**George Tarleton!? **__The man before M.O.D.O.K!?"_

Everyone stopped fighting as they witness a massive green portal open up in the sky above them.

* * *

**Only two more chapters to go everybody!**

**R.I.P. Stan Lee**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Regular people, superpowered people, everybody nearby that was near the fight while it was happening are now looking up at the sky.

Stepping out of the portal, was the newest creation of Oscorp.

The New Homelander.

Looking like he just stepped out of the front cover of one of his comic books, his American flag cape fluttered in the wind as he looks down on everyone with a neutral look on his face.

While everybody from both sides stare in awe, some being more scared than others, Peter smiles smugly and crosses his arms.

"I only know he's two hours old… But I can honestly say that I'm proud of what I helped accomplished!"

Vulture is the first one to break the silence that followed.

"I can't believe it! That son of a bitch actually did it!"

Completely ignoring Miles, he flies up to greet the new Homelander.

Who stares at the Vulture as he speaks.

"So YOU'RE the reason why each of us are here! I gotta say… I've never seen ANYTHING more impressive during my 66 years of…

***WHAM***

AAAAAAHHHH!"

Peter's smile quickly fades as Homelander all of a sudden swats Vulture from the sky.

"ADRIAN!" He shouts out with tears in his eyes. He turns to face everyone else.

"He's confused! He doesn't know who he is!"

"Pet Sematary." Said Gwen, finishing off the reference.

* * *

Separate from everyone else, Ace Savvy shouts at Green Goblin.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT we're in this mess! If only you haven't gone on board with stealing-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" The Green Goblin shouted down at him. "All he needs is a little education… and then everything will be…"

"Both of us are gonna die within the hour and we can't do anything about it." Quickly said Lincoln as he pulls an object from his belt.

"Is… is that a detonator? Where did you place a…"

It then hit the Green Goblin like a ton of bricks that maybe Ace placed a card bomb on his glider while he wasn't looking.

"**Ace in the hole, motherf-"**

***KA-BOOM***

Luckily for the Green Goblin, he hopped out just in time before the explosion. One more second on it and he'd be dead.

He looks up from the ground to face Ace, looking ready for a fight.

"Alright kid. If THAT'S the way you wanna play-AAAAHH!"

***CRASH***

Lincoln takes a step back in surprise as he witnesses a pair of outstretched arms wrap themselves around Green Goblin and throw him onto a pile of wooden boxes.

"Thanks for the help, fellow hero." He thanked the stranger.

The stranger smiles. "Are you, by any chance, the one leading this… Fantastic Four?"

Lincoln goofily smiles and places his hands on his hips.

"Yes sir I am! The ONE AND ONLY Fantastic Four I may add!"

* * *

Using his spider powers, Peter webbed himself to the top of a crane to try to speak with the Homelander clone.

"Homelander! Or whatever you want to be called… PLEASE! I brought you into this world, but I don't want anything in return from you except for-"

The clone then interrupts Peter.

"PEOPLE… are… toys."

"W-what?" Said Peter.

"They're toys and they're there for my amusement, and there's not a thing more to them than that."

Peter's trying to understand. "Do you… even remember anything from back then?"

Looking up at everything, Annie stays close to Hughie and buries her head in his chest.

"It's like every memory I want to forget is coming at me all at once!"

"I'm here for you, Annie. I'm here for you. You're not alone." Said Hughie as he hugs her back. Unsure of their future together.

There's nothing he can do at this point. There's nothing anybody can do at this point.

Miles faces Gwen.

"So… you know all about this hero? Before you met me at that cemetary?

Gwen looks down at the ground. "I knew a lot of things I wish I didn't. That was before I learned that I'm only as happy with these things as I allow myself to be."

They stayed silent for a while, then Miles talks again.

"I was gonna say yes, you know?"

This confused Gwen. "Say yes? To what?"

"Stillwell's offer." Said Miles. "I would have said yes… to Stillwell's offer. Before you showed up and told him to go away."

Back to Peter and Homelander, Peter is still confused.

"I know you can practically do whatever you want… but… it gets LONELY! Wouldn't you want someone to put their arm around your shoulder and say, 'Hey, I can relate.'"

Homelander shakes his head. "Friends are for the weak. PARTNERS… are for the cowards. I am neither!"

As soon as he said this, his eyes started glowing red.

"_WELL! I DESERVE THIS!" _Thought Peter as he closes his eyes.

"_I'm sorry Tony! I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry Max! I'm sorry Adrian!"_

He hears Homelander's heat vision go off. He cries harder.

"_I'm sorry Aunt May and Uncle Ben! Everything I did wasn't… um… ah… well…_

_Okay! Why the hell am I not dead yet!?"_

He opens his eyes to see something he thought that he'd never see…

His idol… **Iron Man**… is now in this universe shielding him from Homelander's heat vision.

"M-M-Mr. Stark!?"

Homelander stops his laser attack and takes in the fact that there's someone wearing red and gold flying armor flying in front of him.

Back on the ground, Gwen and Miles are seen cheering.

"WOO-HOO! Iron Man!" Cheered Gwen.

"We're saved! We're saved! WE'RE SAVED!" Cheered Miles.

Hughie and Annie are taking their first look at the Iron Avenger.

"Wow… He's just like Tek-Knight… but COOLER!" Said an impressed Hughie.

Back in the sky, Tony looks back at Peter.

"_**Just so you know, if I arrived one second earlier… you'd be dead. So you're welcome.**_"

Peter starts to stand up on the crane. "Mr. Stark, I…"

"_**ZIP IT! I'll deal with you later!**_" Said Tony before he flies in a direction where Peter is behind Homelander.

"_**So YOU'RE the Homelander!**_" Said Tony. "_**You don't have an actual NAME… do you?**_"

Homelander squints at Iron Man. "I don't. Just for even mentioning that… I'll kill you first."

As soon as he says this, he rushes at Iron Man at full speed while throwing a punch…

Only for him to get out of the way, causing Homelander to look up at Iron Man's hands.

"What?"

"_**REPULSOR BLAST!"**_

Those two words happened to be the last words that the Homelander clone has ever heard during his two hour life.

Despite the Compound V in his system, he couldn't withstand the attack.

The Homelander clone is dead…

And it falls to the ground below. Causing all those who witnessed the fight to start cheering.

Satisfied with his work, Iron Man turns to face Peter.

"_**And now… you.**_" He slowly moves closer, frightening him.

"_**Before I take you in, I wanna know one thing…**_

_**What in the world made you want to go into an alternate universe and CLONE SOMEBODY!?**_  
Iron Man then found himself shocked at the immediate answer after he asked his question.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" Peter screams out.

"_**For… me?"**_

"Everything I've done up to this point! I've done it all for you! Times have changed! People don't care about Spider-Man anymore! Iron Man is on his way to creating a better world and Captain America is opposing him! I can't just sit down and let my hero worry about everything! I had to do something!"

With tears running down his face, he shouts out to Tony.

"I DID IT ALL FOR **YOU **MR. STARK!"

Back on the ground, Gwen crosses her arms. "Huh? It's like everything I ever wanted from those two but… different."

Tony continues to argue with Peter.

"_**Wow. Okay. I don't even know where to start…**_

_**How about with your statement. 'People don't care about Spider-Man anymore?' Is that what you believe? Who's example do you think I was following every single time I put on the suit?**_"

Peter blinks twice. He's smart but Tony couldn't be talking about what he thinks he's talking about.

"Your… father. Howard Stark." He answers.

After pausing for a second, Tony speaks again.

"_**Okay. That's technically correct, but I have someone else in mind. The hero who travels through New York back in the 80s and 90s. Stopping only to fight crime and help whoever needs help!**_"

"No… there's no way."

"_**You won't ever catch me saying this in public, Peter. But I'll say it now…"**_

The mask of the Iron Man retracts itself, revealing Tony's face to Peter.

"I WAS FOLLOWING **YOUR **EXAMPLE! You think everybody doesn't care about Spider-Man anymore!? If you only spent half an hour walking down the streets. You'd find out that he was never forgotten!"  
After hearing what Tony had to say, Peter then hears Electro talking in his earpiece.

"_He's right Peter! I never got a chance to say this to you until now… but 20 years ago, a woman was accidently pushed into oncoming traffic! She would have died if Spider-Man wasn't there to save her! Later that day, she came home to her 2 year old son and held him close…"_

It was then that Peter realizes what Max meant.

"THAT WAS YOUR MOM!?" He yelled in shock.

He then hears a different voice in his earpiece, the Vulture's.

_"You visited me when nobody else did! My own daughter doesn't even make time to see me!"_

"Adrian." Said Peter. Who would've thought that he would have a child and not him?

He then hears Walt's voice on his earpiece, talking to him from their universe.

"_You know, speaking of daughters, Peter. I wanted to keep this a secret from you but I think I gotta say it now… My daughter's flat out obsessed with Spider-Man. Even every conversation we have together, she always finds a way to mention Spider-Man. And don't even get me started on the Christmas and birthday presents."_

"Walt." Said Peter. What does a 12 year old girl even know about a washed up superhero who retired before she was even born?

"You see, Peter…" Said Tony, bringing his attention back to him. "People still love Spider-Man. They still love YOU! Please… turn yourself in and don't make this any harder on yourself."

Peter then feels a sense of warmth in his chest. He may have put many innocent people at risk of death but somehow he feels that everything is going to be alright.

"Okay Mr. Stark." He said. "I'll come quietly."

* * *

Back on the ground; Gwen, Miles, Hughie, and Annie are talking.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that!" Said Hughie as he claps his hands together. "The day is saved thanks to a man in high tech armor who isn't Tek-Knight!"

"But… but wait a minute!" Said Miles, capturing everybody's attention. "But how did Iron Man even MAKE it into this world!? What sent him here?"

Then from right behind everyone, Lincoln's voice catches their attention.

"He can answer that."

Everybody turns around to see Ace Savvy along with another superhero wearing a blue spandex suit with the number 4 on his chest.

"_Oh my god…" _Gwen and Miles thought. _"That's…"_

Lincoln speaks again. "Everyone… I'd like you all to meet my newest friend… Dr. Reed Richards. AKA **Mr. Fantastic. **He's the guy who sent himself AND the Iron Man here."

Lincoln's arm then gets nudged by Mr. Fantastic. "You're forgetting something…"

Lincoln sighs. "AND… he's the leader… of the REAL… Fantastic Four."

"Thank you, Ace." Said Mr. Fantastic. "You see… Peter Parker wasn't the only one in our universe who was working with multiverse travelling technology. It was while I was working with my own designs when I noticed an established link between this world and our own."

He points at Iron Man.

"That's when I called HIM and we ended up exploring this universe together."

"_Ah. So that explains it." _Thought Gwen. Smiling at the fact that Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic are working together.

That's when Annie takes a step forward.

"Wait… if you have the technology to travel between universes… and these people found themselves in ours… they were brought here by somebody else, we don't know who… but you could bring them all back home if you wanted to!"

Reed smiles at Annie. "I'm not going to leave people stranded in other universes. That's not who I am." He looks at Gwen, Miles, and Lincoln. "Don't worry, you three. I'll make sure to return you all back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I get started with this, I have to say that I included a reference to Zexoguy's 'Miraculous Ace Savvy' in this final chapter.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 10

**THREE DAYS LATER**

On the rooftop of Hughie's apartment, Hughie and Annie are laying down on outdoor reclining chairs looking up at the sky and nothing else.

"Well… here we are three days later." Said Hughie, breaking the silence.

"Mmm-hmm." Annie nods in agreement.

After lying down in silence for another minute, Hughie finally decides to pop the question and stands up.

Annie immediately notices this and also stands up.

"Hughie… what's up?"

"Annie…" Hughie takes a deep breath. "We've known each other for nearly two years now…

During that time we've seen many things that would make the average person lose faith in humanity and shut themselves off from the world… I think."

He hears his girlfriend giggle, finding the strength to continue talking.

"But we're not like most people, are we? We are able to find comfort in each other during the darkest times in our lives.

We still have a long way to go ahead of us… and I can't imagine going on with this life without you…"

He pulls the ring box from his back pocket and gets down on one knee, surprising Annie.

He opens the box, revealing the ring inside.

"Annie January… will you marry me?"

Annie finds herself out of breath for a moment before being overwhelmed with joy.

"YES! YES! OH MY GOD! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!"

"_Heh. Talk about not taking the Lord's name in va-"_ Thought Hughie before he was tackled by Annie, getting kisses planted all over his face and neck.

* * *

"I gotta tell you, Gwen. I seriously thought I was gonna die."

Eating pepperoni pizza on a rooftop. Miles Morales is talking with Spider-Woman, **Gwen Stacy, **who he hasn't seen in months.

"So let me get this straight." Gwen said, putting her half eaten slice down.

"They create this superhero, right? Build him from the ground up and make him a patriotic image for all to see…

Why call him Homelander? Why not Captain America? Did they think Homelander just sounded better?"

Miles finishes off the rest of his slice and looks up at the night sky.

"I don't know… maybe too many syllables?"

* * *

The ten sisters of Ace Savvy look at the bruised and beaten bodies of Turbocharge, Nitroman, and Creep Frog in front of them.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore!" They hear their brother speak out to them.

They see him, and he's accompanied by Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, and The Thing.

"The Fantastic Four and I are here!" Said Lincoln, with a smug smile on his face.

Looking at the beaten villains again and then at her brother again, Lori delivers a comment.

"Seriously?"

* * *

"Knock knock man. You got a visitor!"

Peter looks up to see Tony, wearing a black suit and tie, on the other side of the cell.

"Is there… anything you want to say to me, Mr. Stark?"

Tony smiles. "YOU… are actually talking to the newly appointed director of SHIELD. Captain America ended up surrendering and everything is as great as it can be… That alternate universe you helped explore, Peter, really got me thinking about… things."

Peter nods a little. "Well congratulations on your achievement, Mr. Stark. The world NEEDS you!"

"Oh yeah? Well… I'm starting to think it'll need YOU too."

Peter raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Tony continues, "The way I see it, Peter… I don't see any logic with keeping a man with YOUR skill set in a super prison for the rest of his life."

Peter's trying to process Tony's words. "Are… you… saying…"

Tony continues again. "I'm saying it's better for the world when you're OUT of that cell than in it."

* * *

_**Now I know what you're all thinking…**_

_**Hey, what happened to Gwenpool! Where's Gwenpool!**_

_**Well, you can relax now, I'm here.**_

_**I'm also not gonna be getting an ending like all the others… no.**_

_**Why? Well… because…**_

_**I don't know what I'm gonna be doing now that I'm back in the Marvel Universe.**_

_**I mean… it's GREAT that I'm back, it just feels **__weird __**now. After everything that's happened. You know what I mean?**_

_**If you also ask me when you'll get to read about me again in another fanfiction that may or may not be related to this one, my answer is still the same: I don't know.**_

_**But what I DO know is that from now on… whenever I hear somebody talk about fanfiction of ANY kind, one name comes across my mind…**_

_Threebranch. __**The author who's shown me a whole new world.**_

_**I would like to close off by saying a rather iconic quote from the author that Threebranch has been told that he's dedicated to, as well as the same author that took away a fraction of my sanity…**_

Gwen clears her throat and bows to the audience, delivering the final line of the story.

"_Thank you, and have a nice day."_


End file.
